geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson North
Jefferson James North, the Original Hybrid was a main character on and . Jefferson was revealed to be one of the heirs to the North bloodline, and the firstborn son of Gavin North and Liliana Marshall. Though not his fault, Jefferson takes full responsibility for his mother's death at the hands of his younger brother Grayson. In the ninth episode of the second season of The Inheritors, he had revealed himself to be one of Bella's uncles and was shown to deeply care about her. Jefferson is a member of the North Family and Marshall Family. Overview Biography Personality Jeffrey is mischievous, but also exhibits an independent, tenacious, and rebellious streak. Jeffrey is tough, independent, and a skilled actor. Upon revealing his background, Jeffrey is a haunted, tortured soul. Jeffrey has also shown a capacity for concern to those not of his blood. Jeffrey later proved to be capable of caring quite deeply about others outside his family. Jeffrey has been seen to be reliable, determined, and fierce whenever things get difficult for him and his family. He is not above taking the initiative of handling things his way and would silence those who would oppose him. He has also proven to be stubborn, as his sole motive was to save his family even when he knew that would put someone else in danger. Ultimately Jeffrey has an almost black and white view of things, especially when it comes to those he views as enemies, not caring about reasons, motives or how grey the situation actually is. Physical Appearance Described by some of the Chamberlain school students, Jeffrey is "darkly handsome". He is 6'0" (1.83 cm) and has light brown hair and blue eyes. Like his father, he sports expensive dark clothing. He also has an english accent. While in his werewolf form, Jeffrey possesses black fur and supernatural glowing blue eyes. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= Jeffrey possesses the standard powers and abilities of lycanthropy. |-|Warlock= Due to being a firstborn, Jeffrey proved to be a very powerful magic user as shown when he defeated Kaiaphas in magical combat although it should be noted that he had a psychological hold over him at the time. He also performed other basic magical feats such as making flames appear on the tips of his fingers. He is particularly gifted in telekinesis, using little to no effort in performing it. He is knowledgeable in numerous spells. Appearances The Inheritors Season Two * * * Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Name * The name Jefferson is an English name. In English, he meaning of the name Jefferson is Son of Geoffrey.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jefferson/ * The name James is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name James is: Supplant.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/North References Category:The Inheritors Category:The Inheritors Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:North Family Category:Characters Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Characters